1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and an image processing method of the image forming apparatus which carry out printing by applying an image processing to original image data obtained from a scanner or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years, some types of color digital copying machines have automatic color select functions (ACS).
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-165101, for instance, discloses an image forming apparatus having a color determination section that determines whether an original scanned by a color CCD sensor is a black-and-white one or a color one, and a setting section that sets a black-and-white/color mode for image formation on the basis of the determination. In the prior-art techniques including this one, the black-and-white/color determination can be made by the ACS. However, it is not possible to subject a black-and-white character original and a black-and-white photo original to different processes. As regards a photo original, a gray-scale process is important for the image quality. However, a gray-scale process is not important for the image quality in the case of a character original.
In a character original, productivity can be improved by applying velocity priority processing which does not place importance on a gray-scale process.
In addition, with respect to an image data printing operation in which the above processing is applied, in an engine having a mechanism in which full color printing is effected in a four-rotation system, if monochromatic printing is effected by a color printing operation only, a wasteful operation is made, and a printing velocity is slow.
Therefore, there is a need for an image forming apparatus and method and an image processing method of such an apparatus in which restriction of image quality degradation can be made compatible with improvement of productivity by selecting an image processing section from a plurality of image processing sections for following a user instruction or carrying out automatic determination of an original type, thereby carrying out image processing according to the original type.